


So wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe

by Estelle



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Easy deserves so much better than him, he knows that, and maybe this is where Easy finally realises that too.





	So wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> For my Tony, who said that thing about Ringo being the better kisser, and who dragged me into shipping this in the first place. I cannot believe I am back in soap pairing hell, but here we go.
> 
> Don't worry, despite the summary, this has a happy ending!

„Ringo is a better kisser than Hauke anyway.“  
Ringo stops dead in his tracks. He has been about to enter the kitchen when he hears what Easy is saying.  
“Is he now? Well, don’t tell me about it, I see enough of the two of you already.” That is Tobias’ voice, sounding annoyed, and Ringo rolls his eyes.  
It has been a few months now that Easy and him have gotten back together, and even though Tobias has gotten better at tolerating him, they still don’t get along all that well.  
But that isn’t what’s important. The important thing is that Easy is with him. Sometimes, he still can’t believe it. That Easy has forgiven him, taken him back, loves him, it seems to good to be true. Sometimes, he wakes up at night, thinking it has all been a dream, but then he turns around in bed and Easy is there next to him, warm and soft and _real_.  
He smiles and finally enters the kitchen, and when Easy sees him, he smiles too and comes over to kiss him.  
Ringo loves to have Easy close, and he returns the kiss readily, but then he can’t help himself. He draws back a little bit, raises one eyebrow and teases, “So, better than Hauke, huh?”  
Easy blushes, which Ringo finds terribly endearing, but then he leans up and whispers “Yeah, definitely” against his lips, and Ringo forgets all teasing, enjoying the feeling of having his boyfriend in his arms.  
“Oh come on, I told you I see enough of you already.” Leave it to Tobias to ruin the moment.  
Ringo sighs and steps back a little, but Easy holds onto his hips and smiles up at him. “Let’s continue this in my room?”  
At that, Ringo can’t help but flash a triumphant grin at Tobias before kissing Easy again and then all but dragging him to his room.

The next morning when Ringo wakes up, he is alone in bed though, which is not something that happens very often anymore. Frowning, he looks around to see if Easy has left him a note, and then when he finds nothing, he fishes for his phone, but there is no message either. Slightly disgruntled, he makes his way to the empty kitchen, but doesn’t find any clue as to where his boyfriend has gone there either.  
While making coffee, he texts Easy, but only gets back “Sorry, busy with the kiosk.”  
Well, that doesn’t really explains why he has left so early, and without saying a word.  
Since Ringo has a bit of time, he decides to stop by the kiosk and see if he can help with anything. However, when he gets there, Easy is nowhere to be seen, and it looks like he hasn’t even been at the kiosk yet today.  
Ringo starts to worry then. Where is Easy? Is he avoiding him? But why? Has he done anything to make him mad? Ringo wrecks his brain but can’t think of anything. Yesterday, everything has been fine, no, more than that, it has been great, but now he can’t help but feel lost. What is going on here?  
It is only in the evening, when he is definitely not sulking in Easy’s room – at least he tells himself he isn’t, but he is curled up on the bed with a cup of coffee, trying and failing to read – that he finally sees his boyfriend again.  
Easy enters the room, and he looks kind of nervous, which doesn’t help Ringo at all.  
“Is everything okay?”, he asks softly.  
Instead of answering, Easy bites his lips and looks like he’d rather be anywhere else, and Ringo starts to feel nervous aswell. He sets the coffee mug down on the nightstand and takes a deep breath, then stands up and goes over to Easy, who takes a step back, away from him.  
That, more than anything, confirms for Ringo that something is very wrong. It’s been a long time since Easy has backed away from him, and it hurts a lot to have it happen now.  
“What did I do?”, he asks, because it has to be something he did. He doesn’t know what it is this time, but he knows it’s his fault. He just hopes he can fix it, though he doesn’t think that Easy will give him yet another chance. He doesn’t understand why he even gave him a second chance in the first place. Easy deserves so much better than him, he knows that, and maybe this is where Easy finally realises that too.  
“I wanted to talk to you”, Easy starts and Ringo nods. So this is it, the moment Easy breaks up with him. He knows he should do something, say something, anything, to prevent this, but he just feels numb.  
“I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore”, Easy continues and Ringo is a bit confused now. That doesn’t sound like a break up speech.  
Suddenly, Easy steps forward, takes his hands and gets down on one knee. “Richard Beckmann, will you marry me?”  
Ringo blinks, too overwhelmed to react for a second, then his eyes fill with tears and he nods. “Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you.”  
Easy smiles brilliantly, and gets up to kiss him, though it ends up being a bit wet since they’re both crying by now.  
“I thought you were breaking up with me”, Ringo confesses and Easy takes his face in his hands and strokes his thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away the tears.  
“Never”, he swears. “I’m gonna be with you forever.”  
Ringo nods, and kisses him again.  
Forever with the love of his life sounds just perfect.


End file.
